My Heart Will Go On
by Ashley Potter13
Summary: Based on the Celion Dion's song, My Heart Will Go On. Harry's seventh year, he will finally meet his fate, revealing hidden secrets to his best female friend. One-Shot Song Fic. HHr


**Hi yall! I know that I should really be writing the next chapter of my other story: What Are You Waiting For?, but i couldn't resist....**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT mine. Neither is this song. This song is Celion Dion's.**

**

* * *

**

**My Heart Will Go On**

They ran. Sprinting down the narrow hallways of the dungeon. Harry felt Ron and Hermione next to him. He spun his neck to see four Dementors gliding towards them.

"Get the hell out!" Harry yelled at Ron and Hermione, pushing them toward the wall.

He faced the Dementors. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A strong stag jet out of his wand and straight towards the dementors. They slid away into the darkness.

Harry stood there, the grip on his wand was growing tighter. It was quiet. A little too quiet...

"Harry," Hermione grabbed his arm. "Let's get out of here."

He looked at her and then nodded. As they turned back, the ground began to shake. Harry, Ron, and Hermione feel onto the hard ground.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know..."

All the lights in the dungeon suddenly went out. "This isn't good," Ron said, "this isn't good at all..."

"Lumos!" Harry called. His wand lit up. "Stay close,"

Ron and Hermione followed Harry down the dark path. A loud sound filled the room. It sounded like heavy metal doors locking up tight.

The trio stood back to back, each one checking right and left. Suddenly, an low evil laugh filled the room.

"Harry Potter...the murdered or victim...I guess will find out which one soon enough..."

"MOVE!" Harry pushed Ron and Hermione, and they feel onto the floor.

"Hermione," Ron said, helping her to her feet. "Let's go!"

"But—Harry—"

"HERMIONE JUST GET OUT!" Harry said as he ran towards the doors.

Ron and Hermione turned to the corner, and found Death Eaters surrounding them. They immediately started yelling out jinxes and curses.

As Harry ran, the hem of his robes got in the way, and he tripped. Falling onto the hard ground. Voldemort soared toward him.

"C'mon, Harry," Voldemort said. "Be a man. Don't run."

Harry's scar burst into pain every time Voldemort spoke. But he wasn't going to give up. He stood up, and pointed his want at Voldemort. He had no other choice...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry yelled.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort said.

The two spells hit each other, but nothing happened. Harry opened his eyes to see the green lights emerging in the middle.

Harry had to hold on to the wand with two hands. He screamed. Suddenly he felt a painful sensation throughout his body. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. He felt himself fall onto the cold ground.

It was getting harder to breath properly. He, eventually opened his eyes, to see Voldemort laying on the ground. He was dead. Harry Potter had done it. He had defeated Voldemort. But, he had a bad feeling about his fate...

"Harry?!" Hermione called. "Harry!?" She ran towards him, and dropped down on her knees. "Ron! Ron!"

"Oh no..." Ron swallowed. "I'll go get Dumbledore and Madam Pomfery." He ran as fast as he could out of the dungeons.

Every night, in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on

"Oh my God, Harry," Hermione rested his head on her lap. "Harry, it's going to be okay."

He smiled. She was always there for her. He was never alone.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

"Thank you so much, Hermione," Harry said.

"For what?" Hermione chocked out.

"For being my best friend."

"Harry...why are you thanking me?" Hermione asked, but not wanting to know the answer.

He smiled, again. He stroked his hand on her cheek. "It's time."

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Hermione shook her head. "No. NO! HARRY, NO!" Tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione, I have something to say," he said.

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

"Hermione Granger, I love you," Harry said, " I can't believe I waited until it was too late."

Hermione was crying harder then ever. "H-Harry...Harry.... I love you so much. P-Please don't leave me, alone."

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold toIn my life we'll always go on

"No, Hermione," Harry spoke softly. "You will never be alone." He touched her heart. I'll be right here."

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

"Harry..." Hermione cried. "I can't live without you. The world needs you. I need you." Her tears were falling down her cheeks quickly, as she waited for Harry to respond. He didn't. "Harry? Harry? HARRY!?"

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Hermione threw her head down to Harry chest. "I love you, Harry Potter," she breathed. She looked at his face, and placed her hand on his face. She leaned over and kissed him.

She rest her hand on his heart.

"Your heart will go on."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: I was crying sooo much at the end of this...I felt soo sad. But, now we know how it will feel like if Harry really does die in the Seventh Book, not that I want him to die...**

**I LOVED this song sooo much...I just had to do it!**

**Please Review! It makes happy!**

**Cheek out my other HHR Story: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?**

**-Later!**


End file.
